


Are You Satisfied? (Willing To Die a Commoner's Death?)

by Fear_Itself



Series: Eddsworld Backstories [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Pain is all Tord has known for so long. But now that was all going to change. He was either going to jump like he intended... or become the servant of a manipulative master. Both options don't seem too great in hindsight...(More triggering than my other works. Please skip this if triggered by suicide and self-harm, even if not overly graphic. As always, please read the disclaimer in the notes section if you have not beforehand. This is a bit of a song-fic but like not really at the same time. Enjoy :D)
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Patryck & Paul & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tord & Red Leader (Eddsworld)
Series: Eddsworld Backstories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Are You Satisfied? (Willing To Die a Commoner's Death?)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always please show decency to Tom, Matt, others working/worked on the show, their family, and their friends. Do not invade their privacy and be respectful to the choices they make. Do not harass anyone because you believe they will follow your whims, Eddsworld staff and those connected are not meant to be put on any sort of pedestal. Please also respect ships that you like or don't like. At the end of the day, they won't change their minds because of you. Finally keep any NSFW comments away from my works, specifically my Eddsworld based works. Thank you :D

"Well, time for me to go..." Edd knew this day was coming, he's known for two weeks. Enough time to mentally prepare himself but... his heart still felt twisted. It was all so sudden. What big city was he talking about? Did some sort of opportunity pop up and if so what? He's had the time to ask but never quite the words to express his confusion. And now it was too late. Weaponry and other needs packed in his truck, he sighed.

"...I can't believe Tord's leaving."

"Yes Edd, I have to follow my dream, and make it in the big city!"

"Fine by me!" Tom cheered, harpoons in hand. Tord told him he could hold onto them as they are 'the most useless fucking weapons on planet Earth.'

"Goodbye... old friends..." Tord, a depressed look in his eyes, replied quietly.

"I'm NOT your friend," Tom added with an eye roll. Confused, Edd wanted to question one more thing; 'old friends.' They'd still be in contact right? What did he mean 'old friends?'

"Goodbye," was all he could manage to mutter. The car door was already closed and nothing but his hand could be seen, waving. 

"Good luck!" Matt yelled, giving him a toothy grin.

"Good riddance!" Tord's car ended up ramming into Tom before driving away. Flinching at the sight, he thankfully stood up with nothing but a bruise on his head.

"Now that Tord's gone, how are we going to continue?"

"...Shall we start the next episode now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah ok." Turning away, he swallowed back all of his unanswered questions. Edd learned from his constant hardships that ignoring it always made things easier. If he forgot about Tord for a while, maybe the suspiciousness of his sudden departure would dissipate to...

***

Tord learned things the other way. Ignoring his issues made them build-up. A simple online harassment problem quickly became his entire being. It started small; people calling is inventions stupid and others rushing him to finish them. He posted pictures and even video reviews of his inventions to get some extra side cash but it suddenly turned into a commitment he didn't even want. While sure he had fans who generally wanted content and would be disappointed without it, most were anti-fans. These anti-fans did anything to make his life miserable it seemed. From demanding updates and hating what they received to stalking him online and using anything he posted against him. Some personal details were even leaked, leading two people to his house, one just being rude and the other actually trying to beat him up. One day he became fed up, the words were starting to get to Tord's head and he needed help. So he turned to Tom. Sure Matt and Edd had their own fair share of suffering but he felt as if he could give heartfelt advice.

_"And they just won't stop Tom! You've gotta help me, sometimes at night the comments just... echo in my head. It hurts Tom, you can help right?" Tom just chuckled, his black void like eyes glaring._

_"Just suck it up like the rest of us. Maybe find a release, why do you think I drink? I'm literally your enemy Tord, you hurt me more then some stupid comments could! Do you really expect me to help you after what you did to me?"_

_"But... but your my... your my friend Tom!"_

_"Hah, you wish."_

Tord's grip on the steering wheel got tighter. Feeling slightly anxious, one of his hands scratched at his wrist through the fabric of his hoodie sleeve until he could feel the skin of an old scar break. Muttering something under his breath, he rolled it up, blood trickled down. That was gonna leave a stain. There were a few other miss-matched scars across his arms but were further into healing than the one that opened. In most cases, he'd try putting on a bandage, dressing it properly if that intense, but Tord didn't care anymore. He was going to be dead by the top of the afternoon anyway. Smirking to himself, he couldn't help but joke.

"I'm certainly going to make it in the big city alright..." The building he was heading to fell into sight and he parked his red car. Suppose it's the last he'd see of it. Giving it a goodbye pat, he pulled out one of his inventions and used it to propel him to the roof. The wind was much more intense being a good 5 stories high. Overlooking the bustling city streets, Tord couldn't help but smile. All the people focused on their own little problems, the cars racing past all trying to get somewhere they believe is just a bit more important than the others...

Tord was suddenly brought out of his trance by the sound of the rooftop door opening. He panicked when the shadowy figure appeared before him.

"Tord Landson?"

"Y-yes... that's me... if you're from my channel then go. I just want to be left alone for a few minutes..."

"Your channel is quite interesting, but not how I found you, Mr. Landson." The figure took off their hood. Half of their face was robotic, metal covering down. The other was covered in red burn marks. 

"Jesus, the fuck happened to you? You ain't findin' pity here buddy."

"I'm not looking for pity, I want you as an ally."

"...What's your angle? Who are you and how did you find me?" His Norwegian accent was laced with both toxicity and curiosity.

"A question filled one, aren't you? I'm who you may consider useful to you, a friend."

"What you trying to sell... I'm busy."

"Hm... what I want right now is not important. You seem to be in a bad place, let me help you first, Mr. Landson."

"Why should I tell you? I just met you! I have no clue who you are. It's only MY problem if I want to pack up and run away. It's MY business if I feel the need to smoke and drink and cut. It's MY problem if I feel the need to hide and it's MY problem if I have no friends and feel like I want to die! Ok, leave me be... I just told you everything, didn't I?"

"Are you satisfied?"

"...Huh?"

"Are you satisfied with your average life? Are you willing to die a commoner's death just to get your 'happy ending?' Because that seems to be what you're telling me."

"Of course I'm not fucking satisfied, why do you think I'm killing myself?"

"I mean are you satisfied with ending it all. What you need is an opportunity."

"And what do you propose?"

"You can be an engineer for my army. The Red Army."

"Hah real creative name, never heard of you."

"Because the government doesn't want more people knowing and worrying about us, this works to our benefit unbeknownst to them. We're a terrorist group, one that you've come into contact with before."

"Wait, we're you the guys we defeated when me and my friends joined the army?"

"Yes, I believe your talents can be better put with us. I've done some... research... on you and your 'friends'. You're the smartest one, the one most aligned with our goals. For example, we both have communist beliefs.

"Why should I join a terrorist group? I'd most likely be arrested when the British military comes and shuts this all down."

"Oh trust me, they won't be shutting us down. My army is larger and nearly double the size of the British army. We've got soldiers positioned all across England ready to strike on my command... How about this? I take you up to my base for a week, see if you like it. If not, I'll wipe your memory of that week and you can go back, kill yourself, do whatever. If you do, however, I can set you up with a mentor to teach you how we run things. I'll make sure you have your space to build and create. I'll personally see to it that you feel safe and protected."

"You can wipe people's minds... but that's is impossible!"

"Oh, darling... we have access to the most futuristic and progressive technology known to man. Your power to engineer will truly reach new heights with the Red Army. Do you think we have a deal?" They extended their hand, meeting Tord's eyes. Looking at the figure up and down, he decided what did he have to lose? His old friends shouldn't care, they're probably off on another adventure already, forgotten he was ever there. Before any second thoughts could come, he shook the hand, confidence in his gaze.

"Sure, I accept. What should I call you?"

"Ah... you can call me the Red Leader."


End file.
